


Bridge Between Our Worlds

by MiaEatsRamen



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaEatsRamen/pseuds/MiaEatsRamen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrietty Yukki is the Jinchuriki for Soul Society. The beast inside of her is the 13 tailed hollow Kubomi the strongest of all the tailed beast. Following in her unknown mother and father's footsteps she is to become a ninja, but she has to get strong fast because Aizen and the Akutsuki are after her. They don't like to be kept waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Arrietty Yukki Age: 12 Soul Society Age: 124 (looks 14) Date of Birth: October 10 Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown Appearance: Long, chestnut-brown hair that reaches past her elbow. Color changing eyes that so far can change into any color. Her eyes can change colors or stay one color depending on her emotions at that time. If she feels strongly in a emotion the eye color can intensify. Her body type is well fit from her training. She has tan skin with naturally rosy checks and full pink lips. Chest size is a little bit big for someone her age. Tattoos or Marks: Rose mark on stomach and clan tattoo on her right arm. Personality: She is very confident and doesn't like to show any weaknesses. She is a loud energetic with a short temper. She is impulsive, strong willed, and stubborn and doesn't care what people think of her. She is sarcastic and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She likes to bring the best out of people that she knows. She can be oblivious to somethings as in feelings but can be very observant with other things like traps. She curses a lot and can be very violent, but she does have a nurturing side. Natural Abilities Experiment Hand-to-Hand Combatant Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed and Reflexes Enhanced Durability Advanced Growth Rate Keen Intellect Immense Spiritual Power Ninja Abilities Basic Ninja Weaponry: kunai, shuriken. Ninjustu: Shadow Clone Technique, Transformation Jutsu, Substitution Jutsu, Release (genjutsu), Release Soul Technique (this can make her soul reaper body exit from her body) Taijustu: Excellent Shinigami Abilities Kido Expert Zanpaktuto - still learning. Butterfly Messenger Technique - can create a butterfly out of thin air and use it to communicate to Soul Society or anyone else. Konso Firecracker Expert Trap Expert Elemental Bending: Earth and Fire (She must still learn lightning, water, air.)


	2. Birth of the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Arrietty was born.

12 YEARS AGO, OCTOBER 10

"I'll stop him one way… or another. There are things… I must protect.. precious things, and as long as I have that I swear." The beast screamed coming towards them. The beast had multiple heads hundreds of them. Each face was like a skeleton, the body was black and furry that had tentacle fingers. A thing only seen in nightmares.  
"I will never give up." The man said about to do a jutsu. This man was strong and built. He had a messy black hair with onyx eyes. He was handsome, but covered in grime and his clothes were cut and tattered.  
"Wait." A woman called her face filled with determination and realization. The woman had long wavy chestnut hair with hazel eyes. She was frail and looked tired but still beautiful.  
"I can still do it." She turned over her back facing the beast and as she clutched to her baby, black and gleaming purple chains spurted out of her back and wrapped itself on the hollowed monster.  
"Damn you little." The beast cursed as the woman coughed and almost doubled over in pain.  
"Asuna!" The man rushed to her side and looked at her worryingly. The smell of ash and smoke emanated from the place. It reeked of destruction, pain, lose and suffering. How many people have lost their life already?  
"I'll take the 13 tails with me… to my death." She sputtered.  
"So when it comes back it will be at a delay. It's all I can manage now with my remaining chakra to help you two. Thank you for everything Kirito. You gave me a life worth living, you've made me conquer so many things in life… you made me so much better." 

Kirito loomed over her as his own face was stricken with tears.  
He gripped her shoulders, "Asuna you are the one that made me a soul reaper… the one that made me a man." He hugged her and clung to her tightly never wanting to let her go. He was stuck on what to do. How would he save the village and save their baby now.  
"You've made me this child's father and yet I'm useless."  
"Hey now don't look so sad Kirito. I'm so happy that I'm loved by you. Plus on the bright side today is this little girl's birthday. So most of all if I were to imagine me alive and our future together as a family of three then I can't see us being anything but happy. But if I was to be allowed just one regret is that I wouldn't be able to see this little one grow up." She whispered looking down lovingly at her baby. That's when the idea came to him clearly.  
"Asuna there is no need for you to die with the 13 tails. Preserve what chakra you have left for your reunion with her." He stated.  
She looked back up at her lover, "Huh?". The beast struggled against the chains, trying to inch closer.

"I'm going to seal the rest of your chakra inside her. It will be part of the Heaven and Hell seal and then I'll take the thirteen tails with me with the sealing jutsu. It's all I can do not being a Jinchuriki. The Reaper Death Seal!"  
"But that jutsu results in the caster's death!" Asuna exclaimed.  
"I'm going to take one of the hollows inside the 13 tail, sealing it would be physically impossible. It wouldn't be that wise. If the 13 tails get lost inside you and he emerges it will disturb the balance. With that seal I will be able to take at least one of the hollows that creates it and keep it away forever. The rest will go… I'm going to seal it inside her. Using the Heaven and Hell sealing. " Asuna gasped.

"I know what you're going to say but remember what Master Chinatsu said the hero to save Soul Society and the Shinobi world and join them together as one. There are two things that I believe in as of today. That masked man and his partner will bring catastrophe to this world including Heaven and Hell and she will stop them. He will open up the future of being a Jinchuriki! I don't exactly know how but I'm sure of it!"  
He stood once more, "But Kirito…" Clasping his hands together.  
"Let's believe in her!" He called as he did the jutsu.  
"After all she is our daughter."  
"But, It's because she is our daughter that I don't want her to bear such a heavy burden!" she said holding on to their baby tightly.  
"Why the Reaper Death Seal. I want you to watch over her, and watch her develop. So why?" She cried. "Why is she going to be sacrificed for the sake of the village, and why do you sacrifice yourself for my sake." Tears burned through her eyes leaving her sight blurry. She didn't want this not at all.

"To forsake one's heaven, one's world, one's country, and one's village is the same as forsaking one's child.You know how hard it was to those without a land to call home. Besides our family are death gods and ninja! Even if I were to live no one should die alone. I don't want to lose you." Asuna gasped.  
"Even though you won't have as much time with her. T here are things that only you can tell her… things I can't. That is a mother's role. So I'm not doing this just for you but for her. I will die for my daughter! This is my duty." The beast growled and screamed at them. Now much more closer than before. Kirito turned to the 13 tailed beast and the reaper stretched his hand through his stomach and grabbed the beast. The beast was by far surprised.  
"Seal!", that command made the beast growl as slowly a green light spewed out of him and into the father. He groaned in pain his body numb. Such heavy chakra and he could only take one out of the thousands that made it. Smoke emancipated from his stomach as the tailed beast fell to the floor. He limped over to Asuna  
"Time for the Heaven and Hell sealing… Seal the rest inside of her." He summoned a bed, a sacrificial bed as the baby was hesitantly handed over to him and placed on table.

The beast was angry as he realized what they were planning to do.  
'Not inside this baby!' He thought offended. Asuna doubled over in pain coughing the chain weakening and breaking.  
"Asuna!" The beast staggered forward raising his hand about to strike the baby. Realizing this the couple took the hit instead. The tentacle finger went through their abdomens but could not reach baby. Only a small drop of blood fell on her. The couple coughed and moaned in pain as blood came from their mouths their breathing heavy almost wheezing.  
"Why you!" The hollow screamed in frustration.  
"I said dying for her was my right as a father after all."  
"And I'm her mother so it's my right too." She looked at the baby and slouched in losing.  
"Fine. this is the first time… I've lost an argument against you… it just proves how serious you are about this." She said ending in a whimper.  
"Thanks Asuna." The reaper took his sword from his mouth this would be its final time. He did the next step putting his and her chakra into the seal.  
"Okay that should… do it." He said to Asuna.  
"Asuna I'm launching the Heaven and Hell sealing now." More heavy breaths.  
"We won't see her for a while. So let's decide a name for her and what we want to say to her." She thought for a mere moment  
"Arrietty… Yukki. Arrietty Yukki, what do you think?" She whispered to him. "It's beautiful just like her." He whispered.  
She took a big gulp of air, "Arrietty don't be a picky eater and grow big and strong. Bathe every day, say warm, and don't stay up late. Plenty of sleep. I was really bad at this but study hard and learn. Knowing our childhood try not to blow up anything or yourself with making fire crackers. Make friends okay you don't need a lot okay? Just really good ones that you can trust. Everyone is good at some things and not so good at others. Even if things go wrong never get depressed okay fight with all your might. Respect your elders, and be extra careful with money… Save the money from your mission pay, you have to wait till 21 to drink, try not to have too much. Don't smoke okay I know all our clan smokes or at least used to try not to. At some point you will notice boys and that's normal. Don't fall for the first guy that comes your way. Fall for someone like your dad. Speaking of these three prohibitions be wary of Master Chinatsu. The world's going to give a lot of pain to you, and sometimes you won't know which way to go. I know your going to make a lot of sparks. Follow your dreams. Make them come true!" Kirito clasped hand with her as more tears streamed across her face.  
"There's so much… so much more things to say. I want to tell you so much more. I want to be with you longer! I love you Arrietty. I'm sorry, I talked to much." She told him, her voice now sounded more pained and raspy.

Kirito could only shake his head, "It's okay really I'm not that good with speaking but Arrietty my words to you as your father is the same as your loud mouth mother just said. " He said smiling this was goodbye at least for now, 'Heaven Over Hell Sealing.' There in the distance the third Hokage saw them. Running over to them and the now crying baby. There laid a couple collapsed on the ground there hands clasped together.  
When the third Hokage finally made it to them the woman on the ground spoke, "Her name is Arrietty Yukki. Please third Hokage take care of her she is now the Jinchiriki of the 13 tailed hollow Kubomi, shinigami, shinobi. She will be a hero for both Heaven and this world. Her godmother is Master Chinatsu. Take… care…of… her." With that said she saw a light and she followed it. That day was the death of many shinobi even their fourth Hokage was dead and there was another Jinchuriki created that night his name was Naruto Uzumaki.


	3. To Become A Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrietty goes back to the leaf village her mission to become a ninja.

"Are you sure we should send her back to The Land of Fire sir?" Toshiro asked. It had been everyone's question lately.  
"Yes, she shows great promise already mastering earth bending, fire bending and the firecrackers that the Shiba Clan makes." The old man said a humble voice smirking.  
"But sir she doesn't know how to wield her Zanpakuto yet." Aizen said.  
"So we will give her back her's and she can learn the basics herself. After all the Hokage and the Avatar of the Leave Village said that now would be the best time to send her now." He said back.  
"But sir," Aizen said.   
"That is enough Aizen, she will be leaving tonight and by the time she will get there it will be morning." The old man commanded.  
"Toshiro!" The man with stunning green eyes and white spiky hair answered, "Yes Head Captain?".  
"You are to collect her and prepare her for her journey. Then at 12 a.m you are to send her off understood?"  
Toshiro gave off a quiet, "Yes sir." as he realized how long it would be.  
"Dismissed everyone." The captain said.

Time Passes 5 am

"Hold it who are you?" One of the two guys asked. One guy had brown hair, and dark eyes with his hair combed down and covering his right eye. He had a forehead protector like a bandanna along with a black pants and green flak jacket and black long sleeve undershirt which went all the way up to his chin. The other had long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He had a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a dark-colored marking on his chin. He wore the standard almost the same attire as his partner with a forehead protector and green flack jacket. I didn't reply and just kept walking. that was until they grabbed my arm.  
"Miss," "Look bastards I don't have time for this bullshit. Cause now I almost got mauled by this "cleaner". Just because I have to see the damn Avatar and Hokage. So unless you can pinpoint me to their place I rather not talk." I guess my eyes looked a bit red and evil because they just shuddered to themselves and pointed to a big building that wasn't to far away. 

I guess, "Thanks." and with that I ran off to the building.  
I couldn't help but hear what they said to one another, "Those eyes man did you see them they were so red and almost demonic looking."  
"Hopefully she doesn't stay here any longer than needed." The other man continued. I sighed I really hate my eyes. They always change colors and sometimes my emotions can make them intensified and the color that means what I'm feeling. 

After a little time of walking I was about to walk into the building when I saw two old man having what seemed a very deep conversation. That all ended when they saw me.  
"Ah Miss Yukki we have waited for you. You are a bit early then we expected though." The man said that had a weird hat and cloak. The other old man a black and gold kimono and a white shaw over it with a color changing rosary like strap that held his Zanpakuto. With that he had an yin yang necklace around his neck and elemental tattoos also around his neck.  
With that they walked inside the building and into a room, "I was chased by that damn cleaner Koyru." I sputtered deciding to lie on the ground. My human body wasn't really helpful at this moment it was way out of shape at the moment for me.   
So confiding. "I see. Well I assume you know everything you are going to do?" The hat man asked.  
"Yes sir I am to become a ninja, and do shingami duties as in; vanquishing hollows, performing konsos, and healing chains of fate if possible. While keeping my shinigami identity secret."

"And?" The guy with an yin yang necklace asked.  
"Oh I must learn lightning, wind, and water bending. Also learning how to use both my Zanpakutos at least to their original forms." Jeez that was a mouthful.  
"Ah yes now you need to know about the Land of Fire, your living arrangements and another subject school." I gave him a questioning look I've never been in school. I felt like this would be a lot of ground to cover for them and for me.  
"First I am the Hokage and this is the Avatar. The are Five Countries the land of fire, the land of water, the land of earth, the land of air, and the land of lightning…"

Time Passes 8 am

"Class meet your new student Yukki Arrietty." Iruka Sensei looked at me and then said, "Want to introduce yourself Arrietty." I nodded okay Arrietty stay calm and show no weakness shyness is a weakness ya know.  
I sucked in a breath, "I'm Yukki Arrietty! Try and pick a fight with me and your going down! Ya know! Now where do I sit Sensei! " I exclaimed looking at Iruka Sensei rocking back and forth on my heels.  
"You can sit by in any empty seat Arrietty." Iruka informed.  
"Okay." I looked around and saw a guy with blond spiky hair and blue eyes. He looked so lonely I'll sit next to him.'  
I was walking up to the seat next to him when I heard, "Look at her eyes there so weird no good can come out of that. She's so ugly anyway. She will never be a ninja." A guy in the front row snickered to his friend by him. In a flash I grabbed him, hoisted him up over my head as he struggled and threw him out the window. Crash!  
"Ah!" He screamed.  
"That's what you get bastard! Just try to test me!" I looked at the class and everyone's mouths were gaping open in shock.  
"Arrietty I know you've never been in a school before but students don't hurl people out the window especially their classmates!" Sensei said.  
I shrugged and nervously scratched the back of my neck, "I didn't know that! Sorry Sensei! I'll try not to do that again. I'll go to my seat now." 

As I walked to my seat I heard some people muttering, "Troublesome woman."   
"She's scary!"  
"Did you see her eyes they keep changing colors and when she threw that guy out the window her eyes changed into red."  
"Look she's going to sit next to Naruto."  
With that muttered I plopped down next to the guy, " Why are you sitting next to me?" He asked looking away.  
"Oh do you not want me to sit next to you." "No, it's just that no one likes sitting next to me." "Well I'm going to sit next to you. Ya know!" He smiled "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become the Hokage. Believe it!" I smiled, "I'm Arrietty Yukki and I'm going to become the Avatar. You can count on it!" I think we were going to be really close. "Sensei how is she going to graduate if we graduate in three weeks. Does she even know anything to become a ninja." I stood up, " It's true, I don't know anything that a ninja can do, but believe me I'm going to graduate this class with you guys and become the avatar. Ya know! It just means I got work harder than anyone here, cause that is what I came here to do." I said sitting back down the pink haired girl huffed "I'll watch you fail." "Okay okay class settle down. Now let's begin on today's lesson." Iruka said. Yes let's begin. I'm ready for whatever comes in my way.

When class was over I ran to the Hokage's office.  
"Hokage-sama help me. I don't know anything about jutsus and Iruka told me I had to learn a clone jutsu, the transformation jutsu, and substitution jutsu to pass his class. I'm going to die! I'm so going to,"  
The Hokage chuckled," Calm down Arrietty you can look at these with my grandson. I'm sure he can help you out." He said tossing me a scroll. I ran up to it and caught it.  
"Alright, wait Grandson?" I asked squinting my eyes.  
"He's right in front of me Arrietty." That's when I saw him he had messy brown hair that was about chin length. He had light brown eyes that almost looked gold and tan skin. He looked my age.  
"Uh, are you I should do that Grandfather." He asked fidgeting. That's when I remembered.  
"Oy, you where next to that kid I threw out the window!"  
The Hokage looked at me, "So you threw a kid out the window." I scratched the back of my neck nervously.  
"Yah, but I didn't know that you shouldn't do that. At my home two of my mentors used to throw people out windows." He sighed.  
"Well I guess you didn't cause to much trouble for your first day, but you should get started your going to get called soon." Oh yeah my hollow tracker. "Well Grandson of the Hokage let's get to work. We have no time to waste." I said running to the roof. "Hey wait up!!" "Oh come on were almost there." "Wait were going to the roof?!"  
"Well yah fresh air clouds and space. It's perfect."

I opened the door by kicking it down since I had a scroll in my hand.  
" You're very destructive ya know."  
I shook my head, "Well I was called Boomi back at my house."

"Boomi eh was that because your destructive or something else."  
I smiled, "I'm a firecracker expert, with high temper. I guess everything about me leads to it. By the way what's your name? I don't actually really want to call you Grandson of the Hokage all the time."  
"I'm Sarutobi Ryu."  
"A dragon right? That's what your name means at least."  
"Yeah what does your name mean."  
I shrugged, "I don't actually know. I guess I'll just have to make up a meaning won't I. Ah, I don't really have time we should start." He took the scroll from my hands and opened it.  
"Alright, alright so you need to learn a clone technique well in this scroll it shows the Shadow Clone Jutsu so let's learn that one. Are you ready. Okay so what you need to do is make this sign." With that we set to work. 

Okay Author Note Comment Down Below For Who You Want Arrietty To Be With  
1\. Ryu Sarutobi  
2\. Naruto Uzumaki  
3\. Saskue Uchiha  
4\. Ichigo Kurosaki  
5\. Kakashi Hatake (don't worry I can make this work)  
6\. Garra of the Dessert  
Anyone else can be voted for as well.


	4. Meet Squad 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrietty is put in a team.

I woke up in my new place by my alarm. Switching it off I got off my bed. The last three weeks have taken a toll on my body. From hunting hollows overnight, learning the ninja powers, and training my human body. I was now more fit but most of the time tired. Today was orientation day for us genins and I made it. Much to everyone's surprise. I sighed and looked in the mirror. My shirt was in tatters with multiple burns and scorch marks at the ends of the shirt. My pants were non-existent at the moment. I probably toke them off in my sleep again since my nightmares brought up my body temperature to a bad fever. My shirt however was probably burnt from making firecrackers before I went to bed, but there it was that mark a big black rose on my stomach, but I had my clan tattoo on my arm. It was what Kukaku had on her arm and then I connected it with Kaien's tattoo. 

My big eyes flickering constantly to blue, brown, green, purple, gold, pink, orange, yellow, and purple. I hate them, they show too much, they show I'm different. I had straight chestnut-brown hair that came all the way to my mid back and my bangs were a fringe. I looked younger than what I did in Soul Society probably because my body was never used there just my spirit. I sighed since I took a shower last night I wouldn't have to take one right now. I grabbed my brush and brushed through it. I brushed my teeth and looked at what I could wear. Ninja outfit speak to me. Speak to me. Ah hah okay I got it. I got some tight grey shorts and put ninja pouch on my left leg. I then got a tight black shirt that stopped at my waistline, and it's sleeves stopped like a regular t-shirt. I slipped on my black shoes. Oh yeah my firecracker cuffs. (what Ganju Shiba has) I put them on both my wrist. I tied my white ninja headband around my neck. With my clan tattoo showing and some of my arm muscles showing and the clothing. I looked bad ass. Okay Arrietty try not to damage anything in school which includes people and your good. 

On my way to the academy I couldn't help but miss them. Kukaku, Ganju, Jushiro, Toshiro, Momo, Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Simba my boar. Of course I missed Kaien and Miyako the ones that watched over me but they were gone and out of my hands. I'm just a monster. 

I was at the door way when I saw this.

Sakura & Ino: I'm first!  
Ino: I win again Sakura.  
Sakura: Give it up, I had to look back to see you... My toe was at least 1/10th of an inch ahead!  
Ino: Have you always been this delusional?

Me: Can you um move your blocking the doorway?

Sakura: He's mine Ino-pig.

'Fuck this.' I thought. As my eyes began to twitch. I kicked them away from the doorway. As I was walking through the door way.

Sakura & Ino: Hey!

Me: You bitches were blocking the door not moving. Even when I asked you to move. What do you expect? (crossing my arms)

Sakura & Ino: You have a tattoo!

Me: (looks down uncrossing my arms) Oh yeah my clan tattoo, I've had it for a few years now. What of it?

Sakura & Ino: (pokes my boobs) What do you eat!

Me: Hey! You guys are so weird! Gah! People man!  
I ran away from them and saw Hinata and Ryu.  
I ran over to them,"Good morning guys!"

"G-Good m-morning Arrietty Chan." While Ryu was just silent and red in the face.  
"Ryu Kun are you okay? You look a little warm here let me feel your cheeks." I touched his cheeks that's when he fell to the floor and had a nose bleed. Well alrighty then, but what happened to him?   
My thought was interrupted when I heard Hinata mumble, "N-Naruto Kun." I looked over in confusion and saw one of the most hilarious things Saskue and Naruto were kissing. I laughed as they pulled away coughing.  
That's when I sensed the danger, "Okay, I'll save him Hinata don't worry." I have to stop those fangirls of Saskue. 

I walked over and intercepted a punch Sakura was about to throw.  
"Hey ladies let's just chill here. Besides I'm sure that doesn't count as Saskue's first kiss." I said knowing about all their feeling towards Saskue.  
"Uh huh and what does Arrietty." There was courses of yeahs. Hmm I looked at Saskue and stroked an imaginary beard thinking. 

"Well I guess this does." I said leaning over and smashing my lips into his. It was really warm and soft. Shockingly feeling him kiss back. I pulled away.  
"See!"  
"You idiot that's what they were going to beat up Naruto for!" Kiba said.  
"Eh, what do I do now! Do I throw them out the window?" I yelled seeing the girls start to come and get me. There crazy like mini versions of Kukaku.  
"Run!"All my guy friends shouted. I made a lot of friends lately there was Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Shikamara, Shino, Naruto, Ryu, and maybe Saskue.  
"Okay." That's when I started to run on all the desks.  
"I don't understand so I can't through them out the window and what's with the big deal about a kiss. What is with you people!"

Third POV

Outside the Room 

The squad leaders watched the crystal ball as they were trying to get a glimpse of who they were training.  
"Is that her the one that passed all the ninja requirements in three weeks." Kurenari asked. "Yes, she is born from a small clan with only two alive members at this point." That's when they all saw her kiss Saskue full on the lips. All of them gasped or face palmed except for the Hokage. "She doesn't really understand people, the way of life, and tends to lose her patience. " the Hokage informed sighing.  
"She will cause a lot of the trouble don't yah think Kakashi." Asuma said. Asuma could see it now. With that high temper and the Jinchuriki and the survivor together. Oh the madness that will form inside that team. The grey haired masked man looked at the girl. 'Even though she is quite beautiful and blends with the crowd. I can see she was hiding something. She was hiding something very big maybe even multiple things and the Hokage and Avatar were helping. She is a pretty good actress but I will find out everything.  
"Very Asuma very troublesome." He replied.

Inside the Room

As she waked to them Ryu couldn't help but think of how beautiful and confident she was around people. How she could be able to warm her heart around so many people. He started to grow feelings for her the second she came into class. The second she threw that guy out the window and made a threat about people testing her and how she was going to become a ninja in three weeks. She was an inspiration. When they talked and studied together he couldn't help but notice how convicted she was. How much she strives for strength. She was so different from other girls. That's when he saw her ninja outfit. She looked beautiful, hot, and looked ready for anything. She was coming closer to them and he could feel the heat rush to his cheeks. "Ryu Kun are you okay? You look a little warm here let me feel your cheeks." She was completely oblivious to his feelings towards her though. When she touched his cheeks and he looked down. He got the perfect view of her boobs. 'So big.' He thought as blood poured from his nose and with that 'heavenly view' he passed out. Arrietty didn't think much of it and left to save Naruto's ass once again.

Sakura looked at Arrietty in a shocking way that she could so easily deflect her punches. 'She didn't even wince, she just smiled. Why does she always prance around acting like some big shot and those clothes only add to her ego. Hmph I won't let her steal away my chance from Sasuke Kun.' A few moments later she was in rage mode that Arrietty kissed Saskue. 'He's mine you bitch. I'll never let you have him!' Saskue however really enjoyed the kiss and her lips they were intoxicating. He couldn't possibly help but kiss back. She left him wanting more. 'But can I really make her mine. No I'm an avenger I don't have time for her or petty feelings.' He thought. 'How can she be so stupid that's what they were going to beat up Naruto for, but I wish she kissed me.' Kiba and the others thought.

Normal POV

After finishing running around the classroom and managing to not get a scratch on me or laying a scratch on any fangirls. Iruka- sensei made a speech about us being genin and the road of being a ninja. They announced the squads.  
"Squad 7 will be one of the four genin squads these genuine will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Hanuro, Saskue Uchiha, and Arriety Yukki." There were some groans and mumbles around the classroom along with Naruto's disagreement to Saskue being on the team, but I couldn't help but think 'I'm stuck with a weak pink haired crazed fan girl, a emo, and my hyper best friend. This might not be fun but rather hell.'  
Okay make sure to comment below for who you want Arrietty to be with.  
1\. Ryu Sarutobi  
2\. Naruto Uzumaki  
3\. Saskue Uchiha  
4\. Ichigo Kurosaki  
5\. Kakashi Hakate ( i can make it work)  
6\. Garra of the Dessert  
If I missed someone and you would like her to fall in love with him or her comment down below. Also if you think I should fix something about my plot or writing feel free to tell me. 


End file.
